helloprojectfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei
|caption = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, juli 2019 |former = Hello Pro Egg (2004-2012) |origin = Tokyo, Honshu, Japan |genre = Japansk pop |years = 2004 - i dag |choreo = Mitsubachi Maki YOSHIKO |sinin = Ueno Mariko |label = Up-Front Works |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |associated = Hello! Project, THE Possible, Up Up Girls (Kari), ℃-ute, Juice=Juice, Morning Musume, ANGERME, v-u-den, Shugo Chara Egg!, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Aa!, High-King, Jurin, MilkyWay, Ongaku Gatas, Reborn Eleven, Shin Minimoni, Kashou Egg, Team Okai, Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Engeki Joshibu, BEYOOOOONDS, CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi |members = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Medlemmer |anniversary = juni 2004 }} Hello Pro Kenshuusei (ハロプロ研修生; Hello Pro Trainee),tidligere kendt som Hello Pro Egg (ハロプロエッグ), er en samling af unge piger, som er valgt igennem optagelsesprøver eller specielt tilføjet af Tsunku. De modtager danse- og sangundervisning i håbet om, at blive forfremmet til fuldtids medlemmer under Hello! Project. Da de ikke er fuldtids medlemmer, optræder de for det meste som baggrundsdansere til Hello! Project koncerter. De holder også deres egen koncerter og har deres egne sange. Nogle af pigerne har også medvirket i dramaer, skuespil og musicaler. Medlemmer ]] :Hovedartikel: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Medlemmer Nuværende Medlemmer ;25. Generation (2016) *Yonemura Kirara (米村姫良々) ;27. Generation (2017) *Yamada Ichigo (山田苺) *Nakayama Natsume (中山夏月姫) ;28. Generation (2017) *Tamenaga Shion (為永幸音) *Kubota Nanami (窪田七海) *Kanemitsu Ruru (金光留々) *Matsubara Yulia (松原ユリヤ) ;29. Generation (2018) *Saito Madoka (斉藤円香) *Onoda Karin (小野田華凛) ;30. Generation (2019) *Hiromoto Ruri (広本瑠璃) *Hashida Honoka (橋田歩果) *Nishizaki Miku (西﨑美空) *Hirayama Yuki (平山遊季) *Kitahara Momo (北原もも) *Ebata Kisaki (江端妃咲) *Yofuu Runo (豫風瑠乃) *Murakoshi Ayana (村越彩菜) *Uemura Hasumi (植村葉純) Diskografi Albummer= ;Indies Albummer *2015.02.18 ① Let's say "Hello!" *2018.05.06 Rainbow×2 |-|Singler= ;Indie Singler *2012.09.23 Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina *2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello! Project Kenshuusei med Juice=Juice) *2013.12.21 Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (DVD single) ;Soundtrack Singler *2014.05.15 Karen na Gasshoudan - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa, Oura Hirona *2016.12.07 Engeki Joshibu Musical "Nega Poji Poji" Originalt Soundtrack |-|Sange= ;Digitale Sange *2017.06.02 Hello! Massara no Jibun *2017.06.30 Isshakudama de Buppanase! *2017.09.08 Arigatameiwaku Monogatari ;Originale Sange *2019 Warui Hito (悪いヒト) |-|DVDer= *2007.05.13 Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen History of Hello Pro Egg (fanklub eksklusiv) *2007.09.26 Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ *2007.11.23 Hello Pro Egg DVD PAMPHLET (fanklub eksklusiv) *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ *2009.04.04 Hello Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol.1 (kun tilgængelig ved Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~l koncerten) *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ *2009.12.24 Kyou wa Nan no Hi? Egg no Hi! DVD ~Synchro Quiz Hen~ *2009.12.24 Kyou wa Nan no Hi? Egg no Hi! DVD ~Game Hen~ *2010.03.27 Hello Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol.2 (kun tilgængelig ved 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ koncerten) *2010.11.28 Hello Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol.3 (kun tilgængelig ved 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ koncerten) *2013.03.31 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei DVD Magazine Vol.1 *2014.05.22 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Micchaku 2013nen Fuyu *2014.08.27 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2018.10.17 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ værker Teater *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2016 Mode *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (2017) TV Programmer *Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! (2013) *~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure (2013-2014) Grupper Hello Pro Kenshuusei Enheder *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2010) *THE Possible (2006–2007) *Shugo Chara Egg! (2008–2010) *S/mileage (2009–2010) *Juice=Juice (2013) *Kobushi Factory (2015) *Tsubaki Factory (2015-2017) *CHICA#TETSU (2017-2019) *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (2017-2019) Hello! Project Enheder Med Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ongaku Gatas (2007–2010) *MilkyWay (2008–2009) *High-King (2008–2010) *Shin Minimoni (2009–2011) *ZYX-α (2009–2010) *Aa! (2009–2011) *Reborn Eleven (2011) *Jurin (2013) Grupper Med Tidligere Eggs/Kenshuusei Tidligere Grupper *v-u-den (Okada Yui) *℃-ute (Arihara Kanna) *Mano Erina (soloist) *Lilpri *Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Oha Girl Maple (Ogawa Saki) *Peaberry (Wada Ayaka) *Harvest (Takeuchi Akari) *HI-FIN (Fukuda Kanon) *Jurin (Miyamoto Karin) *Sato no Akari (Katsuta Rina, Uemura Akari) *Triplet (Takagi Sayuki, Kudo Haruka) *ODATOMO *AKBN0 (Maeda Irori) *SMILE 4 the future (Kizawa Runa) *Ongaku Gatas (Korenaga Miki) *Ru:Run (Tanaka Karen) Nuværende Grupper *Morning Musume (Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina) *ANGERME (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Kosuga Fuyuka, Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano, Funaki Musubu, Hashisako Rin) *Kikkawa Yuu (Soloist) *Kitahara Sayaka (Soloist) *Up Up Girls (Kari) (Sengoku Minami, Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami) *Smile Gakuen (Kizawa Runa) *StylipS (Noto Arisa) *Juice=Juice (Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Yanagawa Nanami, Inaba Manaka, Matsunaga Riai) *Mirei (soloist) *Country Girls (Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Yanagawa Nanami, Funaki Musubu) *Kobushi Factory *Tsubaki Factory *OnePixcel (Tanabe Nanami) *Purest (Yokogawa Yumei) *Ichigo Milk Iro ni Somaritai (Nakano Rion) *BEYOOOOONDS (Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Okamura Minami, Kiyono Momohime) Eksterne Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Officiel Hjemmeside *Hello Pro Egg Officiel FC Hjemmeside *Hello! Project "Kenshuusei" Optagelsesprøve Side *Officiel YouTube Kanal *Japansk Wikipedia: ハロプロ研修生 cs:Hello Pro Kenshuusei de:Hello Pro Kenshuusei en:Hello Pro Kenshuusei es:Hello Pro Kenshuusei fr:Hello Pro Kenshuusei it:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:2004 Enheder Kategori:V-u-den Kategori:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Kategori:C-ute Kategori:Berryz Koubou Kategori:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Kategori:Little Gatas Kategori:Mano Erina Kategori:Kikkawa Yuu Kategori:Up Up Girls Kategori:Kitahara Sayaka Kategori:Up-Front Works (Pladeselskab) Kategori:Juice=Juice Kategori:ANGERME Kategori:Morning Musume Kategori:Kobushi Factory Kategori:Tsubaki Factory Kategori:CHICA TETSU Kategori:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Kategori:BEYOOOOONDS Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! Project Station Kategori:Country Girls Kategori:1. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:2. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:3. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:4. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:5. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:6. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:7. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:8. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:9. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:10. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:11. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:12. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:13. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:14. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:15. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:16. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:17. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:18. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:19. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:20. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:21. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:22. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:23. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:24. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:25. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:26. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:27. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:28. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:29. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:30. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei